


Wanted

by johvmurphy



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, bellamy x murphy, john murphy - Freeform, murphy x bellamy, the 100 fanfiction, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johvmurphy/pseuds/johvmurphy
Summary: “That looks infected.” “It’s fine.” “You’re dying.” “Well… that’s fine too.”OTP: Murphamy





	Wanted

As he stumbled through what used to be the beautiful forest that surrounded their camp, Bellamy stopped to listen, he could hear the bubbling sound of water in the distance. A wide smile spread across his face.

“I hear a stream!” He shouted back to Murphy as he picked up his pace, following the sound.

With the weather warming up the storms have been relentless; bringing down trees and branches everywhere. This was the first time they had been allowed to leave camp in days and this would be the first time in weeks they would bring back fresh water. 

The footsteps and heavy breathing behind Bellamy had stopped. Immediately he wrapped his fingers around his gun before looking behind him.

Murphy was leaned against a tree, hunched over in pain.

Bellamy was quick to hurry towards him. “You alright?” He asked as his eyes scanned through the trees looking for a possible attacker.

Murphy glanced up at the other with a sick smirk. “You wanna see something nasty?”

Bellamy furrowed his brows, unsure of what he meant.

Murphy lifted up his shirt, showing his bruised torso behind an awfully deep gash in his side.

“Murphy what the hell did you do?” Bellamy’s voice was traced with anger. “And why didn’t you let someone know? We could’ve had that cleaned up right away.”

Bellamy hated that he cared about Murphy so much. It was new to him and it came out of nowhere. He used to absolutely despise the guy but then something changed and now he wants to be around him all of the time to make sure he’s alright.

He was almost angry that he had been so oblivious to Murphy’s pain.

“Didn’t feel like being cooped up in that damn ship any longer so I took a walk… Leaves were slippery and I fell.” Murphy told him with aggression in his voice.

Murphy felt ashamed, as if he couldn’t even be alone outside the walls of their camp anymore. He’d been kicked out and turned into a Grounders hostage and left on his own only to be used against his people when he returned filled with sickness. Every time he left those walls by himself his life was in extreme danger.

Bellamy sighed. There were strict rules about leaving camp on your own, especially with the storms being so severe lately among other things. Murphy knew that.

“Yeah, yeah. I know the rules.” Murphy mumbled. “Go ‘head. Float me.”

A small grin grew across Bellamy’s face.

“Well that thing does look pretty damn infected.” Bellamy began.

“It’s fine, just a scratch.” Murphy pulled his shirt back down. “Where’s the stream?” He took off ahead of Bellamy, with a small limp in his step.

Bellamy followed behind Murphy. “We wouldn’t need to float you anyway” He joked. “It looks like that thing is killing you anyway. I say you have two days left to live. The infections probably already in your bloodstream.”

“Yeah that’s fine too.” Murphy mumbled.

It worried Bellamy how little Murphy cared about his own well-being. Not only is it dangerous to himself but also to their people. If Murphy can’t even care about himself then he definitely does not have any interest in the safety and security of his own people.

The two of them continued towards the stream in silence.

“Bellamy! Look!” Murphy shouted.

He pulled his gaze from the ground and saw the small stream ahead of them. There was a small clearing in the trees, allowing the sun to shine through and sparkle off of the water. It was like the clouds cleared up just for this moment and it was beautiful.

Murphy had already hurried to the water, splashing it onto his face and filling his canteen.

Bellamy was all smiles as he followed behind. He was overcome with happiness. Knowing that they would be able to bring a lot of water back for their people made him happy in itself but the sun had come out for the first time in what felt like months and it felt so wonderful on his skin. To top it off, he’d never seen Murphy so full of pure happiness and seeing that made his stomach fill up with butterflies.

He knelt down next to Murphy to fill his own canteen before pulling the larger ones from his backpack and filling those too. They would be hell to carry back to camp but he knew his people would appreciate it.

“Don’t forget about the canteens in your pack.” Bellamy spoke as he continued filling his own.

Murphy nodded before he glanced at Bellamy. “Have you ever seen something so beautiful?” He asked, smiling wide.

Bellamy’s eyes met Murphy’s and his stomach exploded with even more butterflies. He shook his head knowing that all of the words would get stuck in his throat if he tried to speak. Nobody has ever had this affect on him, it was all new to him.

Once Murphy finished filling his canteens he threw his pack aside and began pulling his shirt off.

Bellamy watched in awe, wanting to break his stare but he couldn’t. The others pale skin almost sparkled in the sunlight. But then his eyes traveled to his wound and his heart sank.

“That thing is disturbing.” Bellamy spoke with worry in his voice. “Will you please let Clarke look at it when we get back to camp?” He almost begged.

Murphy nodded as he kicked off his boots and pants. The boy had no shame in standing there in only his underwear.  
And without any hesitation he was in the stream, splashing around in the water.

“Bellamy, come on. Live a little!” He shouted. “The sun won’t be out for much longer and you deserve a break from reality for just a few minutes.”

He was right. A break from reality would be nice.

Bellamy ran his hand over his face before he scanned the trees around them. The sun is shining and there’s no immediate threats around them. This was like paradise for the two of them compared to what they’ve been living in since they arrived on the ground.

“Alright.” He smiled before stripping down to only his underwear as well. But before Bellamy would get into the water he ripped a large piece of cloth from his shirt and tossed it to Murphy. “Clean that thing out as best as you can, we can’t afford to waste any more water at camp.”

Murphy soaked the cloth before gently pressing it on his wound, causing him to wince in pain. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in agony. It burned and it ached. He tried to dab the cold rag against his wound once more but it stung too much for him to do himself.

Bellamy was in the water already, splashing what he could up onto his body. The water only went up to their hips so they couldn’t exactly completely soak themselves like they wanted and needed to do.

“It hurts that bad?” Bellamy asked as he stepped near Murphy, taking in a closer look at the wound. “That thing looks septic.”

Murphy ran his hands over his face, soaking his hair. “Hurts like a bitch too.”

Bellamy grabbed the cloth from Murphy and soaked it in the water. “Let me?”

His eyes met Murphy’s glistening blue eyes as he pressed the soaked piece of cloth against the others wound gently. Murphy winced in pain but didn’t break his eye contact with Bellamy.

“You remember when we first landed on the ground and opened the ships doors?” Bellamy asked, trying to distract Murphy. “How everything was so vibrant and the air was fresh. It was like nothing we had ever breathed. The sun was shining and the sky was a shade of blue I had never seen before…”

Murphy nodded, biting his lip hard as Bellamy continued to clean his wound for him. If he could thank him right now he would but the pain made him want to blurt out every curse word he knew. Or at least that’s what he was trying to force himself to believe. He was really afraid that if he tried to speak right now he might blurt out how goddamn hot Bellamy is or how badly he wants to jump on top of him and trace his body with a million kisses.

“I think that may have been more beautiful than this… Just slightly.” Bellamy spoke as his eyes trailed down Murphy’s body and to his wound. It was certainly cleaner but it would need Clarke’s help to avoid any further infection.

His eyes met Murphy’s one more time, distracted by the water droplets that dripped down his face. For once he wasn’t frowning, yelling, or expressing some type of anger. Murphy was vulnerable to Bellamy right now and he was perfectly okay with that.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Murphy whispered, hardly able to force those words out. “But thank you.”

Bellamy nodded. “I needed to do that. Don’t think you would have made it back to camp otherwise.” He smiled.

Murphy grinned. It was hard to break his eyes from Bellamy’s but it was dangerous to look for too long.

Suddenly the sunshine was hidden behind a giant cloud and the blue sky had disappeared signalling that it was time for them to head back to camp before the next storm swept through.

“We should head back.” Bellamy frowned.

The both of them made their way out of the water, feeling the cool breeze against their bare skin. It signaled a storm was coming but it also felt so wonderful on their wet skin.

Bellamy gave Murphy’s wound one last look as he pulled his shirt over it. “Seriously, man. Please have Clarke look at that. I need you on my next run.”

Murphy smiled. It felt good to feel wanted and needed. He wasn’t very familiar with that feeling.


End file.
